Boss
by fashionablyobsessed
Summary: "Won't you tell me babe now who's the boss of this' Songfic sort of. Peddie. Lemon


Warning graphic, sexiness. I suggest you listen to Boss by Tinashe while you read but don't have to, the songs very odd. Lyrics are in italics, not all the lyrics just ones I like. Only the sex scenes are in present tense the others are in past tense.

* * *

_I know that you miss me baby, I can make you weak_

_I know that you like it Daddy, you're the boss of me_

* * *

Patricia smiled at her love. He smiled back at her with his arms folded over his chest.

"You came back," Eddie said. The two had a fight a month ago. Patricia stormed off in an angry rage not coming back. "I thought you left for good this time,"

"It's so sad to see you beg," Patricia said. Eddie rolled his eyes at the events that happened their time apart. They had seen each other. Defiantly seen each other.

"I wasn't begging," He protested. Patricia stepped closer and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Whatever you want to call it," She said. He picked her up.

"Let's go have some fun,"

Eddie carried Patricia into the bedroom and laid her on the bed. Patricia kicked off her black combat boots then let her legs hang over the bed. She embraced the bed that she hadn't seen in so long. It still smelt like her and him. Eddie came over to her only in his boxers.

"I'm in charge tonight," Eddie said. Patricia let out a breathy laugh. He was really really needy. He missed her.

"Fine, fishface," She said. Eddie pulled down her black tank top, revealing a strapless black bra. Next he pulled down her shorts revealing a thong. He was about tinstep her further when she got up.

"What?" He whined. She placed a finger to his lips.

"You're gonna work for it," She said. Eddie took a deep breath and pulled her close.

"No, I'm the boss," He said firmly.

"Boss of what?" Patricia asked.

"Boss of us, boss of you," Eddie said gruffly. His hands firmly held onto her waist, kissing her hardly. The two bodies rubbed together hardly, causing electric energy between the two. Patricia gave a little smirk and wrapped her hands around his torso.

Eddie kissed Patricia's neck, biting down on her milky white skin. The creamy skin turned a bright red. Patricia gasped at his assertiveness. He undid her bra clasp, pushing closer to her. Patricia's hands darted to his boxers, tugging them down a little. He pulled from her neck and let out a little grunt. Patricia smirked and pulled it further.

"Did you miss me?" She asked. Eddie ignored it and tried to move down her body. "Did you?"

"Yes," He groaned kissing her cleavage.

"Are you gonna say sorry?" She asked pushing him away.

"Sorry," He leaned back in kissing her chest harder. Patricia made a little smirk. The "boss" of her. Yea right.

Patricia laid back on the bed, Eddie on top. He kissed her breast, then slowly traveling down her body. He made it to her vagina and gave a kiss. He took his index and slipped it in. He could feel her insides tense. He slid in another finger then pumped once. Tenser. Two pumps. Tighter. He slid in one more finger and pumped. He could feel a liquid escape making him smile.

"Daddy," Patricia moaned.

"What?" Eddie asked teasingly.

"Daddy," Patricia groaned louder.

"What do you want daddy to do?"

"Fuck me,"

* * *

_I know that you hate it when you see me with those other ****** easy_

_Hate it when you see me shitting on your wanna-be me_

_Hate it when you see me rolling up in my new whip_

_Won't you tell me bae now who's the boss of this?_

* * *

Patricia and Eddie's fight was about how she wouldn't listen to him. They both had "control" issues. Patricia wasn't done with Eddie though. She was going to make him work for her back.

Jealousy ran both of them. Jealousy made them happy, drove them crazy and most importantly turned them on.

Eddie decided he was going to get over Patricia by going clubbing with another girl. That girl just happened to look and act like Patricia. It was sort of like if Patricia had a triplet, that was just like her or if Piper was actually like her twin personality wise.

Patricia just happened to be at the same club ad Eddie and the fake Patricia. She walked up to them and flashed a smile.

"Eddie," Patricia said.

"Patricia," Eddie said.

"Who's the whore?" Patricia asked. The whore gasped, and Eddie patted her arm.

"My names Angel and I'm not a whore," Angel said.

"Whatever floats your boat, cupcake. Bye Eddie," Patricia said walking away, ass twisting. Eddie stared at her as she walked. Angel smacked his arm.

"What?" Eddie asked defensively.

"You're on a date with me, not the goth punk," Angel sneered. Eddie kept his eyes focused on Patricia, who was talking to a guy taller and more muscular than Eddie. He looked back to Angel giving her his wide smile.

"You're right babe," Eddie said grabbing the girls small waist.

Across the room Patricia was flirting hard with the guy. He grabbed her house, and she let out an overdone laugh. She could feel Eddie's eyes on her.

"You shouldn't touch a girl like that in public," Eddie said to the guy.

"Fuck off," The man said.

"Yea, fuck off," Patricia said teasingly. Eddie clenched his fist then just walked away. Patricia leaned closer to the flirter. "Thanks for doing this,"

"No problem," He said. So Eddie might have asked an old friend to come by and make Eddie jealous. She felt no shame because he basically did the same damn thing. From what she saw it was working.

* * *

_Thought that you forget about me?_

_Fuck you think I am?_

_Fuck you think I am? I am? I am? I am?_

_Fuck you think I am? I am? I am? I am?_

* * *

Patricia groaned as Eddie kissed her down low. From the pumping there was a small puddle soaked in the sheets. She traced his back with her black fingernails.

"How many girls did you have in this bed while I was gone?" Patricia asked curiously.

"Killing the mood babe," Eddie said.

"It's a question," Patricia said as Eddie placed kisses around her cilt. Patricia let out a moan.

"Just Angel," He said.

"Ah, the wanna-be," She said stretching back on the bed.

"This really isn't the time to talk about it,"

"You tried to replace me,"

"No one could replace you," Patricia let out a grunt as Eddie slid his tongue in.

"Damn, straight," She gulped as he messed with her insides. He flicked his tongue making her squeak louder. "My turn,"

* * *

_Won't you tell me babe now who's the boss of this?_

* * *

Patricia slid ontop of Eddie straddled. His member was very excited. She grinned and then sat ontop of the hard member.

"Very excited, aren't we Miller?" Patricia asked sliding deeper. He grunted as they both tightened.

"Shut up, Patricia," Eddie grunted. Patricia eased her way out then went to his hardness. She wrapped her lips around and sucked. Eddie bit his lip and grabbed onto the sheets. He let out a scream as he hit his breaking point. Patricia laughed.

"Do you have anything to say?" She asked.

"You're the boss in this relationship," He said. She pecked his hardness.

"I thought so,"

* * *

_Songs I listened to while writing: Boss by Tinashe and Poetic Justice by Kendrick Lamar feat. Drake._

_Not my best but I needed to do this. Had this idea for a little while so I dunno. It's like 12:58 where I am and I'll post this anyways. If you have any ideas for one shots I should do tell me._


End file.
